


Breaking Tension

by infinityworried



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brat Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, but no one sees them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: We were blessed by the photos of Tom Holland and RDJ hiking together, so I wrote a Starker thing.





	Breaking Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is over 18

‘’Daddy how much further?’’ Peter groaned, his voice whiny.

‘’Not much further baby, come on. You were the one who said you wanted to go for a hike today,’’ Tony hummed, putting his hand out to help his boyfriend up some of the rocks.

‘’Yeah but I didn’t mean a hard one,’’ he grumbled.

Tony just shook his head and curled an arm around Peter’s shoulders, pulling the grumpy boy tight against his side as they kept walking. They’d been spending more and more time in the lab recently, working on a range of things, but subsequently, they’d not seen much of the outside world, only really leaving the workshops to crash into bed in the early hours of the morning. After weeks of this Tony had noticed Peter starting to get antsy; he’d snap at people, was constantly fidgeting and got frustrated whenever the slightest thing went wrong. The additional uptick in pouting and increased use of Tony’s ‘daddy’ moniker had told the older man all he needed to know.

‘’I promise it’ll be worth it pretty boy, the only thing almost as lovely as you around here is the view from the top,’’ Tony said, and pressed a kiss to Peters temple where the sweat had made his curls stick to the skin.

In response, he got an eye-roll and was pushed away with clumsy hands before Peter marched off slightly ahead of him. Tony narrowed his eyes, all this frustration was giving Peter an attitude.

The night before as they were collapsing into bed Tony had asked; ‘’wanna get some fresh air tomorrow, take a bit of a day off?’’

Peter’s eyes had already been closed, duvet pulled up around his chin, ‘’hm, sure, we’ll go for a hike or-’’ Peter had interrupted himself with a yawn ‘’ - or something.’’

Peter had been asleep before he could hear Tony’s affirmative response.

Despite the hike being the boy’s own suggestion, drawing Peter out of bed, even after a lie-in had been a task, the promise of good coffee eventually bringing Peter out of bed, but his moody state hadn’t improved at all and now, being sweaty and worn out, it’d only gotten worse.

Tony just watched Peter walk ahead of him, letting the boy mutter to himself and stomp his feet with each step, content to let Peter be petulant. For now.

As Tony had promised, it wasn’t long before they reached the peak of the hill, the other mountains and valleys of upstate New York sprawled around them, the big A on the roof of the base was visible in a clearing below. It was gorgeous, so wonderfully green and lush, tucking their new home away nicely, but Peter still had a sour look on his face and Tony clenched his fists as the boy set himself down on a rock, back to the view and picked at his hands.

‘’Is that it, daddy?’’ Peter huffed.

The shocked look on Peters face when Tony grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him off the rock onto his knees in the gravel was very satisfying, but not as satisfying as the indignant yelp that came from his lips. Tony pulled his face up, forcing Peters confused eyes to meet his own. The boy opened his mouth to say something but before he could Tony just gripped his hair tighter, turning whatever he was going to say into a yelp and brought tears to the wide brown eyes.

‘’Let me guess, baby, you were going to say something _bratty,_’’ Tony smirked, but there was a tightness to it, an edge.

Peter went to talk again so Tony pulled harder, this time drawing a whimper from the younger man.

‘’It’s been nothing but bratty remarks and a bad attitude from you for days now, and I won’t stand for it Pete, you don’t get to talk to daddy that way.’’

Peter didn’t try to talk this time, but his eyes were still narrow, defiant as they looked up at Tony.

‘’I know you’re tired, I know we’re both frustrated, but you shouldn’t take it out on me baby, at least not by throwing tantrums and talking back. Which is what you’ve been doing, am I right?’’ Tony asked, bringing his other hands to touch Peter’s face and stroked a thumb over the deep blush there.

Peter seemed to try and muster up a fight, try to find some way to keep talking back, but Tony kept his gaze level, watching Peter’s brain try to decide what to do, but eventually the boy’s shoulders slumped and he leaned his head against Tony’s thigh, ‘’I’m sorry, I’ve just been so stressed, and I’ve missed my daddy and I didn’t want to ask for anything because I knew we were busy.’’

Tony loosened his grip a little, more petting Peters curls, ‘’it’s alright baby… From now on, remember you can _always _ask me for things, all I really wanna do it take care of you. Now, do you want daddy to fuck the frustration out of you?’’ He asked softly.

Peter turned his head, pressed his face right into Tony’s crotch where he took a deep breath, ‘’yes please daddy.’’

Tony smirked and yanked Peters head back again, ‘’good boy,’’ he pulled Peter up and dragged him over towards the edge of the hill, right towards where they could see the base, ‘’I’m going to fuck you right here. That’s what you want, isn’t it sweetheart? You’re so desperate for it that you want daddy to take you right here, right in the open.’’

Peter whimpered softly, pushing up into Tony’s hand to try and take some of the sting away, ‘’yes daddy please, it’s been so long.’’

Peter already sounded half broken so Tony took pity on him, pushing him to his hands and knees on the rough ground, ‘’you’re such a little slut, baby. Anyone could walk by; loads of the others use this trail, any of them could be going for a hike today,’’ Tony hummed, pushing Peter’s tee shirt up a little and then yanking down his shorts and underwear so they sat just under the crease of his behind, just enough to expose his pretty hole and cock.

‘’I don’t care, need it, daddy, ‘’ Peter arched his back so prettily, trying desperately to present himself to Tony.

Tony had admired how good he attempting to be, but also just how needy and highly strung Peter was, ‘’I should have noticed sooner baby, you crave this, don’t you. You need you daddy to put you in your place.’’

Peter moaned, long and low, letting his head fall forward, his back arched so hard his hair was nearly dragging in the dirt, ‘’please daddy, do something… I’ll be good, promise.’’

‘’You’re already being good baby,’’ with that Tony leaned down and busied himself lapping at Peters hole. The boy’s skin was salty with sweat and so heated it felt warm even against Tony’s tongue, but he was sure he had never tasted anything sweeter, and if he hadn’t been rock hard already at being able to finally please his boy again, the pretty, needy sounds Peter made every time he pushed against the tight ring of muscle would have done it in seconds.

Soon Tony guided two fingers into Peters body, working it open even more, mostly ignoring Peters keens and pleas, despite how much they made him want to just press the boys face into the dirt and fill him.

‘’Daddy I’ll be okay, please fuck me. I can take it,’’ Peter moaned, somehow managing to read his mind and press even more on his tenuous self-control.

Tony didn’t have to look at Peter’s face to know there were tears of frustration streaming down his cheeks, ‘’I know you want it baby but it’s been a good few weeks since I’ve filled you up, don’t want to hurt you,’’ he said gently, curling his fingers against Peters prostate before sliding another one in, ‘’but it’s good to know just how bad you want it, baby. Not that is isn’t already obvious; you want it so bad you’re _begging _me to fuck you, quick and dirty at the top of a mountain, I don’t think it’d be possible for you to be needier.’’

Peter reached one dirty hand behind himself, trying to pull his cheeks apart, clearly wanting to show Tony as much of himself as possible, body shuddering.

‘’Guess you just proved me wrong there baby, it is possible,’’ It was intoxicating, seeing Peter so open for him, it made Tony realize just how badly he’d needed it as well. ‘’Fuck baby, I can’t wait any longer either, tell me if it’s too much,’’ Tony told him, he yanked down his own shorts and came down onto one knee to slowly feed Peters fluttering hole his cock. He watched closely at how it swallowed him up, practically sucking him in, it made his head spin, ‘’fuck Pete, you’re even tighter than usual, god it feels almost like that first time I ever filled you up. You were needy for it even back then. Just a horny 18-year old who needed to be fucked full of his daddy. Nothing’s changed huh. Still such a good boy.’’

Peter was coming apart before his very eyes, body shaking, hips jerking, trying to get friction on his cock even though there’s nothing there. He looked so gorgeous and Tony knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially not with the feeling of Peters body clutching him so tight it was almost painful.

Tony started fucking into him, not bothering to start slow, just pulling out and slamming into Peters body carelessly, the open space around them making the shift of gravel under them, along with Peters high pitched cries and Tony grunts seem all that much louder. ‘’Do you reckon they can hear you down there baby, at the base? Rogers and Wilson are probably out training. You know how much sound echos off these mountains and you’re not exactly a quiet one are you, sweetheart,’’ Tony purred and slid his fingers back up into his boy’s hair, pulling his head back before placing his hand gently around Peter’s throat, feeling the wonderful sounds reverberate against his fingers.

‘’They might even be able to see you, who knows if Sam has gone out for a fly. What if he’s spotted you baby, seen how good you are at taking my cock. You wouldn’t care would you, you’re that desperate for you,’’ Tony groaned, his own hips stuttered a little as he got towards the edge.

‘’No daddy. I need this, anyone could see me and I’d still beg for it,’’ Peter moaned, voice strained, Tony could tell he was close.

‘’Then beg for it baby boy,’’ Tony growled into his hair, before using his hand to press Peter down until his face rested on his hands, just an inch from the dirt.

Peter clearly didn’t need telling twice, ‘’please daddy. You fuck me so good and I need it so badly. I’d scream, let everyone hear me if only it’d get you to fuck me. I’d bend over, or get to my knees anywhere you liked so long as you touched me,’’ he moaned.

Tony could see his eyes half-lidded and red, his cheeks raw from the tears, he was wrecked and that did it for Tony, he gripped Peters hips and slammed into him, grunting with the effort.

‘’I’m close daddy,’’ Peter cried, nails dragging through the rough ground.

‘’Good baby, come for me, let daddy know how much you’ve missed this.’’

Peter almost screamed and Tony had to hold his body tight to stop the boy jerking away from him as he spilled onto the ground, his body shook with the effort of it, muscles all chorded tight and the additional grip on his cock was what pushed Tony over the edge; he bent forwards, resting his head between Peters shoulder blades, felt where the sweat had made his tee-shirt cling to his skin as he emptied himself into his boyfriend’s body. Tony gasped for air, slowly coming back to earth, not yet moving away from Peter.

A soft voice eventually said; ‘’daddy?’’

Tony forced himself up with a groan, ‘’yeah baby?’’

‘’I needed that.’’

‘’Me too, sweetheart,’’ Tony kissed his boyfriend’s neck before gently pulling out and tucking himself away before he helped the wobbly Peter to his feet.

It had been a release, it more ways than one. A physical and emotional release for both of them. He curled his arm around Peter again, this time the boy happily leaned into his side, tucked his face against Tony’s shoulder. The older man lifted Peter’s hands, inspected the dirty grazes there before pressing light kisses to the heels of his hands.

‘’Let’s get you home and cleaned up, Pete, we can take a bath and then we’ll lay around for the rest of the day, think you’ve earned it,’’ he chuckled, placing a kiss on Peter’s nose before leading them both back to the path that wound back down the other side of the hill, his arm still laid around Peters now much more relaxed shoulders.


End file.
